A radiographic imaging apparatus is an imaging system that emits radiation (such as X-rays) to a subject (such as a human body or an article) to acquire an internal image of the subject, such that the acquired image is supplied to users of the radiographic imaging apparatus. For example, the users may include doctors, nurses, medical technologists, radiologists, medical image specialists, security guards, etc. The user may intuitively recognize internal tissues or structures of the subject using the image acquired by the radiographic imaging apparatus. The radiographic imaging apparatus may acquire an internal image of the subject using unique properties (e.g., density) of materials constituting the subject. In more detail, when radiation is applied to the subject, the radiation is absorbed and attenuated by the subject or passes through the subject according to unique characteristics of materials or structures within the subject, such that the radiographic imaging apparatus may acquire the internal image of the subject. For example, the radiographic imaging apparatus emits radiation to a subject, such as a human body, receives radiation transmitted through the subject or directly transmitted through the surroundings of the subject, converts the received radiation into an electrical signal, and generates a radiographic image using the converted electrical signal, thereby acquiring a radiographic image indicating internal tissues, structures, or materials within the subject.
For example, the radiographic imaging apparatuses include a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, etc. Radiographic imaging apparatuses have been widely used in various industries, for example, healthcare, security system, construction, etc.